The Dreadful Desert
by Staring-Up-At-The-Stars
Summary: It is utterly unfortunate that this lost document of the Baudelaire's adventures and misfortune have been found and have been re-written by an unfortunately new writer. Please do not click on this story unless you are interested in deadly desert sandstorm
1. Default Chapter

(( I wrote this story down on the ASOUE Blank Book journal))

**Chapter One  
**  
If you have picked up this book hopin to find happpier events tha has happened in the three Baudelaire's lives, I can assure you that this book isn't any happier than the tales Lemony Snicket has written. I go by the pen name, (a word which means a fake name I'm going to give you to protect my identity)Starry. I go by such a perculair pen name because perhaps I tell you my real name and perhaps this book was read by the wrong eyes, an angry mob just might come knocking at my door wielding torches.

I am already taking such a risk in filling in for LEmony Snicket and continuing the reseacrh on the Baudelaires and Quagmires and the utter misfortune that befalls them. It is unknown why Lemony Snicket has appointed me to continue writing this lost document. Perhaps the tales got too much for him or an angry torch wielding mob reached his doorstep. But whatever the reason may be, his letter urged me to write this hair ripping, tear jerking tale.

This is a final warning and if you are so brave to carry on, do me a favor and keep a box of tissues in hand. I certainly don't want these pages wet with your tears of frustation.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire trudeged down the deserete dhighway in silence. The only sound that was heard was their tired feet dragging on the hot gravel and the sound of eachother's breaths huffing for water. Now I now you are all eager to know what had caused the orphans to be in such a situation but i am sorry to say that those files have been lost forever.

I would not be surprised if they were running from another scheme that Count Olaf has plotted because so many of thier adventures and despair had been caused by that greedy, one eye browed, tatooted ankled, man. "Water." Sunny spoke, breaking the long silence that hung between them. Violet, whose turn was to carry Sunny, since the young girl's feet were to small and delicate to step on the hot gravel covered in jagged rocks, replied. "Sunny we ran out of water a long time ago"

"Water." Sunny insited pointing ahead. Her two siblings looked ahead and saw what Sunny was talking about. In the distance they saw a small water founting stanind on the side of the road. "She's right! There's a fountain!" Klaus said jogging towars the founatin. Violet and Sunny follwed eager to quench thier thrirst. But as they reached the fountian thier lit up faces fell. The term their faces fell doesn't mean their faces fell of their head and onto the ground. but finding out that the water they hoped whould quench their thirst would be of no assistance.

The fountain's metal had rusted to a sickly brownish red color and the fauset was caked in a mixture of dirt and more rust. And in its sink, were shards of a broken mirror. Of course you and I now drinking from something so dirty and contains sharp objects is not very wise. Klaus turned the knob of the fausett slowly with some of the rust and dirt craking off. The fountain gave a low whistling sound and spouted only a little tiny drop of water. "Paptra." Sunny said sadly which meant something like "There goes our only hope for water"

VIolet sat Sunny down on a smooth rock and examined the fountain while tying her hair up in a ribbon. "Maybe if I dismantle this fountain, and get to the pipes that extract water, we'll be able to drink something." Violet said more to herself that to her siblings around her. "Okay what do you want us to do then?" Klaus asked. He knew better a long time ago to trush his sister's inventions since they had saved their lives so many times.

Violet just finished picking the last shards of the mirror and then turned to Klaus and answered "you can help me pry this off its bolts first. And Sunny, if the gournd isn't too hot, can you go and scoop up some dirt?" "Dobbo." Sunny replied which meant, "Not a problem I think I can handle it." Violet nodded and motioned for Klaus to take the left side of the fountain while she held the right. "Win, Obby, Eacher!" Sunny counted. And on "Eacher which translated to three. the two eldest Baudelaires yanked the fountain off its bolts.

Violet and Klaus set aside the rusted metal case and looked into the three foot deep pit which had an assortment of pipes underneath. Violet picked up a nice heavy rock and then handed Klaus a mirror shard the size of his palm. "When I go into this pit, shine this mirror at the sun. It'll give me just the right light to see down there." Violet rolled up her sleeves and gathered up her skirt and jumped inside.

As if on cue, Klaus refelected the mirror on the sun's rays and the light bounced off the mirror and inside the pit giving Violet some light. But the light was not great enough for Violet to see what else lay beyond the pipes, nor did she care at the moment. She was only focused on banging the rock onto a pipe to get some water. The pipe dented and a stream of water spouted from it. If I could go back in time I would tell the Baudleaires to pay atteniton to what lay beyond the pipes, I would.

But I'm no mad sceientist who has a time machine and I'm sorry to say until then , I could do nothing to help these three woeful orphans. Klaus kneeled beside the pit and called to Violet, "What now?" "Help me out." Violet stretched her arms up so Klaus could grab hold of her and pull her out. When VIolet reached the surface again she walked over to Sunny who had scooped out a moutnain of dirt. "thats fine for now Sunny" Violet said. "Kreachi." Suny replied which meant "Okay I was starting to get tired anyway."

Violet grabed on the metal case of the fountain and dragged it over to Sunny. "Sunny could you bite a piece of ths off? If its not too dirty." "Padfor." Sunny said which mean "I'd love to bite something! And I think I can handle it being dirty." Sunny chomeped the metal and a big peice fell. Viiolet took the fallen piece and bent it to act like a scooper. "Now Sunny scoop up the dirt and then push it near the pit. Klaus get more rocks and pelt the pipe with them." Violet instructed again.

The two siblings follwed the instructions, Klaus threw the rocks at the pipe which spouted out a a larger fountain of water slightly soaking his hair and clothes. "Quick Sunny! Bring the scoop over here!" Violet called. Sunny pushed it over to Violet who held it up so the water soaked up the dirt. She then mixed it around with her hands until she got a type of clay in her hands

"What's that for?" Klaus asked shaking his wet hair. "It'll stop the leak when we're done drinking water." Violet explained. She washed her hands in the cold water. "Water Elfa?" Sunny asked. Klaus looked at the water and said. "It looks clean enough." At that point, the three Baudelaires cupped thier hands in front of the fountain and took their eager drinks. When they were satistfied, Violet jumped back inside and sealed the hole with the clay. Klaus pulled her back out and they continued down the highway with their clothes soaking wet. 

Ahead they saw a wodden plank propped up against a rock with red paint reding "Mirage Desert; Town half mile away." the afternoon sun slipped away on the horizon and the heat started to turn to a cold that gripped and chilled every bone in thier body. The three Baudelaires huddled together as they walked towards the town.


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2.)

Mirages are fascinating and can be disappointing things all together. A mirage is simply an illusion one sees in the desert when the heat makes the person delirious and sees things that aren't always there. For the Baudelaires, some of the mirages along the way were fascinating in many ways. Violet had seen a whole tool shed with an array of tools and gagets for inventing, Klaus had seen the tallest stack of books that he couldn't just wait to read, and Sunny had seen millions of things she could bite scattered on the highway road.

The disappointing part was that none of the things they had seen were there. When Violet went to pick up a tool and Klaus went out to pick up a book, and when Sunny went out to bite a golden cube, they had found themselves grasping or biting a cactus. I myself have expirenced this painful disappointment. Grabbing or biting a cactus isn't a very pleasant feeling so I advise you not to do so unless you are expirenced and have adult supervision.

And it was so that the Baudelaires weren't sure if the sight before them was just a mirage. The archway leading to a place lined with tall wooden beuildings seemed to blurr and sway along with the blowing winds. 

"Mirage?" Sunny asked rubbing the roof of her mouth because of the previous mirage encounter.

Klaus was about to go up and touch it but he too rememberd the mirage encounter and rubbed his hand to ease the stinging pain. Violet whose hand was also stinging, picked up a pebble and tossed it at the archway's wood. Surprisngly, it had stayed solid and was not a cactus.

"Looks like we got to the town." Violet said.

The three of them walked under the archway and entered the town. It had reminded them of the time they had walked under the archway of Prufrock Prep. It had also reminded them of the Quagmires and how they missed them terribly. And so they continued to walk under this archway only this time not carrying luggage like they had in Prufrock Prep, but heavy hearts.


End file.
